The handling of plastic grocery sacks at the front end of supermarkets is a continuing problem and the industry is constantly on the look-out for systems which permit the most facile handling of such grocery sacks.
In U.S. Pat. No 4,796,759 to Schisler there is provided a hole in each handle of the bags of a bag pack. A center support tab extends from the mouth of each bag and the tabs are joined together by welding or gluing to secure the bags in a pack. A line of perforations separate the support tab from the bag mouth. Below the perforation of each line of each bag is a "glued or welded localized zones 9" which insures connection between the rear wall of one bag and the front wall of any next bag. Above this point 9, the welded-together support tabs maintain the bags in registration and the localized glued or welded zones 9 assist in opening the bags during the dispensing and loading of the same. The construction includes the disadvantage that no provision is made for maintaining the handles in registration.
It is an object of the present invention to present a system employing a pack of double-film loop handled bags which can be dispensed from a rack employing two generally parallel horizontal rods. During the dispensing of such bags it is a principal object of the present invention to at least partially open a succeeding bag upon the removal of a lead bag from such a pack.